Strictly Professional
by aLilyforaPrince
Summary: Dumbledore is not gay, and the Pottermore information about McGonagall is not included   The story of the relationship between Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.
1. We Can't

It took everything in her not to move, not to make a sound, not to do anything. Her wand lay on the floor where it had fallen. She raised her eyes slowly, taking in the aged man before her. Tall, and thin, with half-moon spectacles just below his sparkling blue eyes. Her own glasses were in her room next to her bed.

Minerva, is something wrong? His voice was kind, with a hint of fear.

Minerva struggled to find her voice, but she couldn t. All of her common sense had flown away with his kiss.

Albus, we-we-we can t do this. Her voice was shaking uncontrollably, and she hated herself for it, hated herself for what she felt.

You don t feel the same way. His blue eyes lost their sparkle as he sank to his chair.

Minerva stood with her back against the wall, hoping it would keep her up, knowing she couldn t do it by herself. Her breathing was still rapid, and her hair was hot and heavy on her neck.

Minerva, please, talk to me. Albus was practically begging from where he sat on his chair, his eyes full of concern, concern for her.

Albus, we can t do this. Minerva repeated, glad her voice was stronger.

A knock sounded at the Headmaster s door, and Minerva quickly wiped away a stray tear as Albus opened the door to reveal the potions professor, Severus Snape.

I am sorry Headmaster; I didn t realize you were busy. He said, catching Minerva s eye.

I was just leaving. Minerva decided quickly, Carry on.

She walked past Severus while leaning heavily on the wall, still unable to hold her own weight. The two men were silent for a few minutes after the door shut behind her.

Is she alright? Severus asked.

I m not sure The Headmaster replied, looking up at the other man.

What happened? Severus asked, sitting in the chair across the desk.

For Minerva s sake, I believe that should be kept private. Albus sighed, thinking of the way she had responded to his kiss, and then backed away quickly. What was it you wanted?

I don t wish to trouble you right now. I will come back later. Severus sighed as he stood up.

I m really quite fine. Albus replied.

No, you are not. Now go after her. Severus managed a small smile as he left and walked off down the hallway, his smile growing slightly larger when he heard the door open and shut behind him.


	2. We Can Try

Albus held his robes in his hand as he ran through the empty corridors to the Transfiguration professor s room. He stopped outside to catch his breath before gently tapping on the door. Minerva answered with a look of plain shock on her beautiful face.

Albus She mumbled.

Minerva, may I come in? Albus asked gently.

She didn t respond, but stepped away and opened the door more.

Why have you come? She finally asked.

I shouldn t have been so forward with you . I guess I guess I apologize for being so. Albus stuttered.

I shouldn t have overreacted so much, it was just a kiss. Minerva sighed.

But it meant so much more than that. Minerva, look me in my eyes and tell me you don t love me. Albus said.

Minerva looked up at him, and met his eyes, but she didn t say anything.

I can t, Albus, I love you too much. She finally admitted.

Exactly. He said, allowing himself to smile.

But we can t do this. She repeated her statement from his office.

Why ever not, Minerva? I love you, and you love me. Albus, the greatest wizard of his time, was dumbfounded.

Simply because you are Headmaster of Hogwarts, and not only am I head of Gryffindor, but also Transfiguration professor, and Deputy Headmistress! Minerva cried as she shook her head, her long black hair shaking with her.

Is that the only reason? Albus asked quietly.

Yes it s my only reason! Minerva cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

And why does it concern you so?

You make it sound like it doesn t. Minerva was beginning to feel as dumbfounded as Albus was.

You re right, it doesn t concern me, which is why I would like to know why it concerns you.

You re my superior, Albus. What would the Ministry say?

You have always abided by rules Minerva, allowed them to shape your life, if you will. Do something because you want to, do something out of love. Albus allowed his love for her to show through his eyes, and when theirs met, her eyes were also filled with love.

Perhaps it would be better if I resigned, then we could be together. Minerva began pacing around the room, muttering unintelligible things beneath her breath.

I know you, and your love for Hogwarts is as great as yours is for me. Both of us will stay here, and we ll stay here together. I love you, Minerva.

Perhaps we should test it out. If it doesn t work, I ll resign. With those words, Albus knew that Minerva McGonagall loved him more than she loved Hogwarts, and would be willing to give it up, all for him.

That won t happen, my dear, I won t let it. Albus smiled as he took a step closer to her.

I love you, Albus, so much. Minerva smiled as Albus walked closer, and finally put his arms around her.

Then be my wife, marry me!

Minerva paused for a moment with her head buried in his shoulder, before looking up at him, smiling, and nodding her head.

Yes. She replied, and then allowed Albus to kiss her.

They broke apart after a moment, and stood staring at each other, breathing heavily.

I love you. Minerva said, but her eyes kept glancing down at the blackened hand of her fianc e.


	3. Start of Term

Minerva sat at the table beside Albus as she glanced over the students. It was the start-of-term feast, and everyone was chatting amiably, including the headmaster himself. She sat quietly in her chair as she played with the ring on her finger, not thinking of much of anything until Albus rose and moved the hat and stool to the center.

Minerva, if you would gather the first years. He said to her.

Minerva nodded and slipped out of the Great Hall to greet the first years that were all shifting around nervously. She smiled at the thought of doing it all again, but somehow this year felt different. I hope the students don t find me less strict! she worried to herself.

Welcome to Hogwarts, Minerva began. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. Minerva paused, her mind wandering off on the topic of family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Minerva stopped to catch her breath and allow everything she had said to sink in to the eleven-year-olds. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I hope you all smarted yourselves up as much as you could while you were waiting. I hope you are all ready. she finished and turned to lead them out into the Great Hall.

The Sorting went quickly, and Minerva was happy to see some intelligent-looking students join her house. The feast itself was its usual splendor, and all too soon, Minerva found herself helping the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl shepherd the Gryffindors to the common room. Once she was sure everyone was inside she started towards her office.

The hallways were dark and silent with everyone heading off to bed. Minerva clutched her arms around her chest, still achy from Dolores stunning spells the previous year. She stifled a yawn as she continued down the hallway, nearly tripping over Argus filthy cat.

Mrs. Norris! Minerva all but yelled.

She heard shuffling feet and Argus came into the light from her wand.

Mr. Filch, please control that cat of yours! She said, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Sorry, ma am. Argus grabbed his cat and shuffled off down the hallway, once again leaving Minerva alone.

She continued on towards her office, her to-do list continually growing in her mind. As she walked, her mind was drawn back to the past, back to what had been, when she had been at Hogwarts.


	4. Memory of Tom

1938

Minerva took a deep breath of the crisp fall air surrounding Hogwarts. She was back, and it felt so good! It was a Saturday afternoon, and she was enjoying the solitude and break from the week of classes. She closed her eyes as a sudden gust of wind flared up and when she opened her eyes, a boy was sitting beside her. He looked to be a year or so younger than her, with dark hair and eyes; he was a handsome boy.

Hello he said timidly.

Hello. Minerva briefly closed her eyes and leaned back as another gust of wind whirled around.

My name s Tom Riddle.

Minerva McGonagall.

You aren t a first year?

No, second year. Minerva opened her eyes to look at Tom.

How did you like your first year? Minerva thought back about her first year, and how glad she was to leave home. Hogwarts became her new home, and she loved it, more than she would ever say.

Hogwarts is an amazing place. It seems scary at first, but it s not. Minerva smiled as she played with her black hair.

You aren t a Slytherin either. The way he worded it struck Minerva as strange.

No, Gryffindor.

Are you happy being in Gryffindor? Minerva thought for a moment before responding.

I am. She closed her eyes once more, and when she opened them a minute later, Tom was gone.

1940

Minerva glanced over at Tom as the 3rd years and up headed for Hogsmeade. It was snowing lightly, but the sky was gray with clouds. Minerva allowed her friends to skip ahead and slowed her pace so she walked next to Tom.

Hi. He mumbled.

Is something wrong? Minerva asked, as she clasped Tom s hand between hers.

Nah, I m fine. Tom smiled at her as they entered the village and led the way to the Three Broomsticks. Would you like to get some Butterbeer with me? Minerva nodded and they slid into a booth next to each other, talking animatedly.

Shortly after Christmas break, the two were casually dating, despite the rumors that always circled around Tom involving Dark Magic.

1942

Half of Gryffindor House was gathered just outside the common room, fear plastered on their faces. Minerva stood among the other students as they stared at the petrified body of a student. The sound of pounding feet was heard and soon Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet stood in front of the student. Minerva looked away from the three and held a hand to her mouth as she read the wall, The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware!

Students, return to your dormitories immediately! Headmaster Dippet ordered.

Minerva followed the rest of her classmates inside after witnessing one of many attacks. As the school year went on, the students, including Minerva, became more afraid as the attacks continued. Hogwarts faced closure, but Minerva s boyfriend, Tom Riddle, found the culprit behind the attacks, Rubeus Hagrid s spider, after it had murdered a Ravenclaw student. Tom was awarded a trophy, and everything was well at Hogwarts again.

1943

During her last year at Hogwarts Minerva finally figured out the kinds of people Tom spent his time with. She tried to get him to spend more time away from them, but he had become obsessed with purebloods and heritage. He grew angry if Minerva called him Tom, and halfway through her seventh year, she broke off their relationship. At the time, she didn t know that Tom s indecency ran far deeper than those he hung out with. 


	5. Secret

Minerva quickened her step and turned instead, towards her room when she drew herself out of her memories. No one currently at Hogwarts knew of her relationship with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and she intended to keep it that way. She didn t even wish for Albus to know, didn t want to face the disappointment. She was ashamed of it enough. Minerva opened the door to her room and started towards her bed, glad to be alone because she didn t know how long she could keep calm.

Minerva . the voice came from the shadows where the light from her wand didn t reach.

Tom? Why his name came to mind, she didn t know.

No, me! Albus stepped into her light and lit the candles the surrounded her room.

Minerva felt her face fall; Albus was the last person she wanted to see with memories on her mind. Actually, Tom would be the last person, but Albus was a close second.

Minerva, is something wrong? Albus took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

No, I am just very tired. Minerva hated lying, but it was her only option.

I shall leave you to your sleep then. I just wanted to see you and wish you goodnight. I must ask, what took you so long to get here? Albus had a small smile on his face as he walked around her.

I got held up in the Gryffindor common room. Minerva thought of the several minutes she had spent sitting on the ground with her back against the wall in the darkened hallway.

Get some sleep, dear. Albus kissed her cheek and left the room silently.

Minerva heaved a great sigh of relief and changed out of her robes before crawling into her bed. She was hoping for a restful sleep, but instead her dreams were plagued with memories, happy and sad, of her years at Hogwarts, and her relationship with Tom.


	6. No Sleep

Minerva woke up tangled in her bed sheets, two hours late. She dressed hurriedly and threw her graying hair up into a haphazard bun before grabbing her wand and heading towards the Great Hall. She entered silently and sat next to Albus with a minimal amount of people noticing. The only one who paid any attention was Albus.

You look dreadful! Minerva knew it wasn t intended to be a rude as it sounded. Are you feeling well?

I didn t sleep very well last night. Her voice came out scratchy and hoarse.

Dear, perhaps you should go back to sleep. Severus had noticed the exchange and leaned over slightly to listen better.

I already slept in two hours later than normal. Besides, it s the first day of class! Minerva wasn t one to miss a day purely because she hadn t slept well.

Please don t push yourself. Albus eyes twinkled in concern and love.

I won t. Minerva promised as she squeezed his hand.

She turned towards her food, but found she didn t have much of an appetite. Unwilling to concern Albus further, she forced herself to eat, the food souring quickly in her mouth.

Once the food was cleared away Albus made a quick speech, and Minerva, Severus, Pomona and Filius started handing out the schedules. Minerva enlisted the help of her Prefects to pass them out before heading off to her classroom. She checked her file and was pleased to see she had combined Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 6th years.

It didn t take long for the students to file into her room, and Minerva wasn t surprised to see Hermione Granger there first. Once everyone was seated McGonagall stood in front of her students, hoping she didn t look as tired as she felt.

Last year I taught you vanishing spells for your OWLs. Since those are done and over with, and you all passed, we will begin preparing for your NEWTs. I don t expect you to master this now, but I am starting with it, so you know where we are headed. Naturally, it is the opposite of vanishing; conjuring. Minerva stifled a yawn as she wordlessly brought a small tree into existence.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly until her last class left, and Minerva sat grading papers. As darkness fell, she took off her glasses and walked to the window. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she gazed over the Hogwarts grounds.

So beautiful, but with such ugly memories, she whispered to herself.

Ugly memories? Minerva turned around quickly to find Albus leaning against the wall by the door. It can t have anything to do with Transfiguration.

If only he knew Minerva thought sadly, though she smiled at the times spent as a pupil in the Transfiguration classroom with Albus as her teacher.

You didn t stress yourself, did you? Albus came up behind her and gazed out the window.

I tried not to. Minerva managed a sincere smile.

Why don t you go to sleep now?

Papers to grade.

I ll do them for you.

I could never ask that of you! You have enough to deal with.

Perhaps, but I could make time.

Use that time to tell Potter what he needs to know, Albus. I ll be fine.

I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast, then. But there s always Saturday. Albus winked and gazed out of the window in silence for a few moments.

Minerva closed her eyes in a silent plea to rid herself of the oncoming headache, and Albus was gone when she opened her eyes. She stretched and turned back to her desk and the pile of papers awaiting her. Why has retiring never appealed to me? she asked herself as she lit a few candles and returned to grading.


	7. Almost

Minerva gratefully slept better the rest of the week, and Saturday took it s time coming. Finally it was Saturday evening, and Minerva stood in the center of her room with Pomona on her left and Poppy on her right. They were both chatting happily as they helped Minerva dress. Instead of listening, she thought of Severus and Filius helping Albus. Most of the students were in bed, and most of the staff was gathered out by Hagrid s hut. Minerva couldn t help but smile as she glanced at the mirror in the corner. She was wearing simple emerald robes, but Poppy had forced her to leave her long hair down. Its salt and pepper color hung in waves past her waist. After several minutes of last minute preparations, the two ladies stepped away from Minerva and smiled.

Beautiful! Poppy smiled.

Stunning. Pomona offered Minerva a quick hug, which she returned.

You must be hurrying! They are already down there!

Poppy and Pomona scurried off and Minerva looked around her room. She sat on her bed and tried to sort through her thoughts before she went outside. She loved Albus, she loved him dearly, but she still didn t think it was wise for them to be married while they both still worked at Hogwarts. Instead of worrying about it any longer, Minerva stood and left her room, her dressing gown hiding the robes underneath.

Minerva walked through the hallways with a small smile on her face. She was alone for most of the way, but stopped to make a detour past the Gryffindor Tower. As she approached she saw a figure curled up outside. Concern entered Minerva s mind as she got closer and discovered it to be sixth year student, Neville Longbottom.

Longbottom! Why are you still out here this late at night?

I forgot the password. Longbottom stood up, but wouldn t look Minerva in the eyes.

Flibbertigibbet. Minerva turned towards the Fat Lady.

Lucky child you are. The Fat Lady swung open and Longbottom went inside while mumbling thanks.

Minerva s smile returned as she continued on towards Hagrid s hut. She stopped just inside the front doors to slow her breathing before squeezing through the small entrance, and following the candlelit path. She held her robes in one hand and made a fist with her other to stop it from shaking. She rounded a corner and saw Albus standing there with Hagrid behind him. Most of the Hogwarts staff stood facing her as she slowly walked closer. Minerva s smile widened as she reached the back row of chairs. From there she could see Albus smile; as large as hers.

The wedding march was playing ever so quietly in the background, just loud enough for everyone to hear. As Minerva reached the front row of chairs there was a loud crack behind her. Minerva turned around quickly to see Cornelius Fudge standing there.

Sorry to interrupt, but his smirk was insincere.


	8. Sleep

Minerva felt a pressure on her hand and looked over to see Albus standing there with the others behind them.

"Is there something I can do for you, Minister?"Albus' voice was as calm as ever.

"Actually, Albus, it's a matter of something you won't do."Cornelius started walking towards the gathered people.

"I'm not sure what you mean."Albus squeezed Minerva's hand in a silent reassurance.

"I cannot allow this wedding to take place."The words didn't come as a surprise.

"And why not? These two people haven't done anything!" Poppy was indignant in anger, having never been particularly fond of the Minister.

"Ah, it's not so much what they have done, but what they do."The Minister stopped a few feet in front of Albus and Minerva.

"Fudge, stop speaking in riddles and tell us why you came here."Albus ordered as he stepped in front of Minerva.

"I cannot allow you to marry Professor McGonagall."Fudge finally said.

"For what reason?"

Minerva let go of Albus' hand and backed up slightly.

"A conflict of interest, being you are her superior."

"A conflict of interest?"

"Yes Albus. Do you disagree?"

"I knew this would happen!"Minerva moaned under her breath.

"I disagree vehemently, Minister!"

"Highly unfortunate for you. Now, I must insist that you all head back inside and go to sleep. It is quite late."The Minister stepped aside and gestured for everyone to file past him. With no other choice, Albus led the way back up to the castle. When everyone had gone inside, Fudge disaparated and Hagrid went inside.

Minerva left her friends and colleagues in the Great Hall and headed up to her room, too tired to even think. Once more she stopped by the Gryffindor Tower, surprised to find Potter, Weasley, and Granger still awake and looking up at her. Too late Minerva remembered that she no longer had her dressing gown on, and her hair was down.

"Something wrong, Professor?"Granger asked.

"No, no, everything is alright. I was just checking once more before I headed to bed."Minerva hoped they wouldn't inquire about her dress.

"There was a loud crack, did someone aparate?"

"I didn't hear anything, but it could have just been a tree branch."Minerva sighed and leaned slightly against the door frame.

"Alright. Goodnight Professor."

Minerva pushed open the door and watched as it shut behind her. She felt too much confusion to do anything but sit against the wall and hold her head in her hands, feeling another headache coming on, but not wanting to make it go away. Minerva barely drifted off, but an hour later her eyes shot open and looked around the dark hallway.

"Minerva, perhaps a better place to sleep would be your room, not outside the Gryffindor common room."Severus stood off in the shadows, but she knew he was looking at her.

"I must agree."Minerva slowly stood up, feeling her age with every movement.

What could possibly lead you to sleep out here? Snape stepped forward and helped her rise.

Exhaustion? Minerva managed a small shrug. What brought you up here Severus?

Albus couldn t find you so he sent me to help look. Minerva, are you alright? Minerva found Severus concern touching, despite his cold tone.

I m merely tired. You may tell Albus you found me, and that I will be in my room, Minerva replied, Sleeping.

Severus turned and blended into shadows, his footsteps the only thing that told Minerva he was really there at all.


	9. Severus and Fudge

With a small sigh of frustration, Albus slumped into his chair and gazed out the window. Of all the people to show up, it had to be Fudge! annoyed him to no end. Albus fingered his wand with his good hand while staring at his other. He should have been more careful when he destroyed that horcrux. Merlin s pants! Who knew it would be a piece of a soul that gets me in the end Albus allowed his thoughts to ramble back to his conversation with Severus, only parts of which he clearly remembered.

You have used me,

Meaning?

I have spied for you, and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to keep Lily Potter s son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter-

But this is touching, Severus. Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?

For him? Expecto Patronum!

After all this time?

Always.

Recalling that conversation brought tears to Albus eyes, and he wished he could tell Severus so much more. Wished he could tell him that Harry wouldn t die, that he would come back, but he couldn t. But just as much, Albus wished he could tell Harry that Severus would end up killing him, before the school year was over. He wished he could tell Minerva the same thing. Instead, he had decided to raise her hopes, while telling himself that he was giving her what he could before he died. I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being forgive me rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger the words danced through his mind, taunting him. Was he about to make yet another huge mistake by marrying Minerva?

A knock sounded at his office door, shooting Albus out of his thoughts.

Enter.

He heard his door open, shut, and then footsteps until Harry emerged into his office.

Evening, Professor. Harry said.

Albus sat in silence for a few seconds until he remembered that it was time for another of Harry s lessons.

I only have one memory to show you tonight, so it shouldn t take long, Albus didn t plan on saying more than was necessary.

Whose memory is-

Another knock sounded at the door, and Albus sighed admittance. Harry was quiet as the newcomer entered Albus office.

We meet again, Minister. One of the last people Albus was keen on seeing.

Hello Albus, Mr. Potter. I wanted to make sure you had no plans of continuing tonight s event.

You believed I would disobey a direct order?

No, not necessarily. It was, merely, a precaution.

All is well here, you may leave. With a due respect, of course, Minster.

All due respect, I expect nothing less. Good evening Albus, Mr. Potter.

The Minster left and Albus slumped back down into his chair.

What was that about, sir?

Nothing, Harry, nothing at all. Now, back to the memory.

Much to Albus relief, Harry left shortly after the memory had finished, and with few questions. He figured Minerva would no longer be awake since Severus had found her, and so he blew out the candles, petted Fawkes, and headed off to his own bed, with his own thoughts and worries.


	10. Can't, but Will

Morning found Minerva waiting outside Albus office door. Every few minutes she would raise her hand up to knock, only to allow it to fall back down and step back from the door. She was glad it was early morning and the students were still in bed, but she knew Albus was awake. It was a miracle if he ever slept!

Minerva once again raised her hand to knock, but just as she was about to lower it, the door opened and she came face to face with Albus.

Good morning, my dear. How long have you been out here? Did I not hear your knock? Albus smiled and laughed, kissing her gently.

I-we, need to talk, was all Minerva could say.

Privately, I assume.

Albus led the way back up to his office before turning around and giving Minerva his full attention.

After Fudge s visit last night, I realized something Or rather, I remembered something, Minerva took a deep breath, not wanting to say it, but knowing she had too.

We can t get married, can t be together. Albus, as long as we both work here, our relationship must be strictly professional, and that s all it can be. Albus noticed the letter in her hand.

Minerva, I cannot allow you to resign. You ve worked here for 40 years! This is your home. What else would you do?

I will find something. I can always go back to the Ministry.

You re the best Transfiguration teacher Hogwarts has ever seen. Please stay.

Albus, I want to be with you more than I want to remain a teacher here. If I could do both, well, Merlin s pants, I would! But that doesn t look like an option.

At least remain until the end of the school year.

Minerva gave in and ripped her letter in half while nodding her head.

Thank you, Minerva was glad Albus had been able to talk some sense into her.

I believe that to be proof.

Proof of what? the sudden conversation change confused her.

That we can be married, yet still behave professionally.

How?

I didn t say I wanted you to stay because I love you, I said I wanted you to stay because you were the best Transfiguration professor.

Minerva smiled as the thought took root in her head.

You have a point, Albus. Maybe, just maybe, we can make this work, Minerva paused. Without Fudge s approval.

Albus smiled as he grabbed Minerva around the waist and kissed her without hesitation, and with everything he had in him. She kissed him back with equal passion before slowly breaking away and staring up into his eyes.

Then let us get married, right now.

Minerva hesitated, her mind and heart arguing fiercely.

I want to, Albus, so badly, I do. But Not right now.

Albus wanted to give Minerva the time, but he didn t know the exact time when he would die, he didn t want to waste any of it.

Minerva, Fudge knows that we will get married anyways. The sooner we do it, the lesser the chance of him stopping us.

Minerva looked down at the ground between them and then up into Albus eyes.

Marriage sounds like a wonderful idea.

Albus pulled her against him and kissed down her neck before lifting her up with a strength that belied his age and carrying her further into his office. He sat her on the desk and then sat next to her, his arms still around her waist.

You sure?

I don t think I ve ever been surer of anything in my life.

Albus stood and stuck his head into his fireplace after declaring, Severus Snape s office . Minerva didn t hear the exchange, but when Albus returned, he held her hand and they disaparated, both smiling and laughing like a young couple.


	11. Snape's Letter

AN: I know this is a short chapter, but it's really more of an "in-between" chapter, a sub-chapter, if you will.

Severus Snape sat to the left of two empty chairs at breakfast. The students noticed the absence of their Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration professor, and Head of house. Severus looked down the line of professors to see Pomona Sprout looking at him with a knowing smile. He barely nodded his head and Pomona instantly turned to the teachers around her to announce the news of Albus and Minerva s marriage.

Severus took a small breath and stood up to approach Albus podium.

In case you haven t noticed, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are, again, not with us today. The Minister still required their help. They should be returning early tomorrow, or late tonight. Severus hated passing on messages, but he had done it anyway to satisfy the love struck Headmaster.

Severus turned and went back to his seat as the food appeared on the tables. A few minutes later the owls all flew in, disrupting the unusually calm breakfast. An official looking black owl flew towards Severus and landed in his plate of eggs, splattering the table in them. Severus growled as he unhooked the letter inside.

Severus Snape,

I know that the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall have been absent the past day. I have explicitly told them not to marry, and do not want to learn that they have gone ahead and done just that. Explain to me where they are, and what they have been doing.

Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge

Severus sighed as he rolled the letter back up and pushed the owl out of his plate. He slid the letter into his pocket, planning to give it straight to the Headmaster when he returned.


	12. Eloping

I told you not to get married. Did I not make myself clear enough? The Minister s face had a pink tint to it and his hands were balled into fists.

You made yourself perfectly clear, Minister, which is why Professor McGonagall and I are, regretfully, unmarried, Minerva was impressed by how Albus handled himself around the Minister of Magic, even though most of what he said was lies.

Minerva, is this true?

Professor Dumbledore and I have a relationship as friends, but more so, one that is strictly professional.

I am glad to hear that. Now, if you ll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to.

Minister, I would appreciate if you would apologize for assuming one of my professors and I would elope.

Madame McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, I apologize for assuming more of your relationship, the Minister s face became slightly more pink before he disaparated, leaving the newly wedded couple alone.

They both waited several minutes before turning to each other and breaking into wide smiles.

"We would never elope, would we, Albus?" Minerva smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"But that would go against the Minister's wishes!" Albus laughed, "Now come, I believe Severus is eager for our return."

Albus held out his arm and Minerva threaded her arm into the crook of his elbow. He led the way and she followed as they walked down to breakfast in the Great Hall. The talking in the Hall ceased for moment when the couple entered, only to rise and swell after a few seconds. Albus pulled her chair out and allowed her to sit before he left the table and went to his podium.

"Good morning, students! As you can see, Professor McGonagall and I have returned from helping the Minister of Magic. I hope all went well in out absence. Now, I am famished, so let us eat!"Albus clapped his hands and the food appeared as he took his seat.

The rest of the day went quickly, leaving behind a large pile of papers to grade. Combined with the past two days of work, Minerva had plenty to do. She sat at her desk in the late afternoon light, her pen scribbling away at the parchment labeled with Ronald Weasley s name. She didn t pay much attention to the actual writing, her mind thinking of her wedding with Albus. She smiled at the happy memory before a knock brought her back to reality, and the ink spilling over her desk. Scourgify! Minerva thought, as she stood up to open the door. There stood Ms. Granger, still in her school robes, with a pile of books in her hands.

Can I help you, Ms. Granger? Minerva couldn t think of a single reason why her student would be here.

May I come in, Professor? Ms. Granger countered.

Minerva moved aside as Ms. Granger entered and shut the door behind her.

Is everything alright?

Professor, I wanted to say, congratulations.

For?

Ms. Granger paused, her face contorting slightly in confusion.

Ms. Granger, are you okay?

.

Minerva took a step back at the slurred together words of her student.

Calm down, and say it slowly. Someone else asked you to do this, didn t they?

Hermione blushed profusely, Yes .

I know you haven t finished your Transfiguration essay, and I believe Professor Snape assigned one as well. I suggest you get to work on them, especially as how Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be requiring your help on theirs. Minerva smiled despite her subject change as Hermione s shoulders relaxed and she sighed.

I suppose you re right, Professor. Sorry for bothering you.

It s quite alright.

Hermione left and Minerva shut the door before returning to her desk and the papers that awaited her; an endless taunt of her busy life.

A few hours later Minerva made her last edit, and placed the last piece of parchment on the finished pile. She smiled and yawned, before stretching and starting towards her window. As Minerva leaned against the wall she was amazed at the cat-like things she did, even when not in her Animagus form.

Minerva stared out the window at the darkness and lit windows of the castle, lost in thought before blowing out the candles and heading towards her new room, the thought of a warm bed and restful sleep quickening her step.

A few hours later, Minerva blinked her eyes opened slowly and struggled to look around the dark room. Woken up in the middle of the night, again! she shifted her position, causing a quiet moaning to sound from beneath her.

Sorry Albus, Minerva threaded her hand through that of her sleeping husband, and thought of the night two years previous, when three schools had joined together, ultimately resulting in the death of a student, and the return of Voldemort.


	13. Yule Ball

Minerva cleared a stack of papers off her desk and watched as they flew into her filing cabinet. That s it for this quarter, she thought. She crossed off the date on the calendar on her desk as she stood and glanced around the classroom. Minerva noticed the disappearing day and headed for her room, knowing Albus expected her to be present at the Yule Ball that night.

It didn t take long for Minerva to don her emerald robes and throw her hat on as she exited her room. Despite the empty hallways, the castle was bursting with noise, mostly coming from the common rooms. She couldn t help but smile as she walked through the corridors to the Great Hall, and even more so when she saw the decorations. The Great Hall looked nothing like the room used for testing and dining, but rather, a Winter Wonderland. Hagrid had really outdone himself.

As the eighth hour of the evening approached, Minerva stood outside the Great Hall as the champions began to arrive with their partners.

Potter, are you ready? Minerva turned to the young boy a few minutes before eight.

Ready for what, Professor?

The champions and their partners open the ball.

Potter was silent, but as he started to respond, the doors opened and he was forced inside and into the middle. Minerva waited outside until all the students had entered before she walked in and took her spot next to the headmaster.

Shall we? Albus took her hand after the champions had been dancing for a time and led her out onto the floor, followed by some of the other professors.

Minerva felt like a young girl as Albus twirled her around. For a moment she was reminded of one of the rare balls Hogwarts had held when she had been a student. Tom had invited her, and it had been a grand night. Quickly Minerva did away with those thoughts, concentrating instead, upon the man who currently held her hand, and wrapped and arm around her waist.

The song ended and Albus left her to lead Pomona with the next dance as Igor led Minerva out. After only a few songs Minerva felt herself tiring, and drew to a solitary corner where she knew she would be left alone. When the Weird Sisters began to play, she excused herself and left the Great Hall, favoring the crisp open air of the Hogwarts grounds. She could still hear the girls playing, and the screams issuing from the students, but it was quieter. She walked alone for several minutes, until she heard soft footsteps beside her. Minerva stopped walking and looked up at Albus, who was still walking. She started again, still looking at him.

A beautiful night, isn t it? He didn t look at her, his gaze wandering over the castle.

Yes, it is. Minerva felt snowflakes land on her hair; she held her hat in her hand.

Why did I find you out here all alone?

Noise was too loud inside.

Ah, yes, but the students enjoy it.

Somehow . I remember enjoying that kind of music.

I do too. It was quite some time ago.

Not that long ago, for me.

Minerva, I do disagree!

The two laughed as they continued circling around Hogwarts.

I can hardly believe I have been teaching at Hogwarts for 38 years.

Yet you are still here. That is what amazes me.

Pomona, Severus, Filius; they all have been here.

Yes, but none are quite as extraordinary as you, with that, Albus was gone, having disappeared through the large front doors.

Minerva stood in a stunned silence for a few seconds before she regaining her mind and heart and reentered Hogwarts; not seeing Albus the rest of the night, nor the week.


	14. Hogsmeade

Minerva, dear, how long have you been awake? Albus voice was rough and raspy from sleep.

Not very long, Minerva thought of the many hours she had laid awake, her mind filled with memories.

Albus must relish his pensive, Minerva thought, still trying to lock her memories back up.

You look like you could use some more sleep.

I m fine, Albus, really.

It is a Saturday, you won t miss anything.

Au contraire, I will.

Pray tell, what would the Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts miss on a Saturday by sleeping in?

I promised to meet with Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Sounds like an Order of the Phoenix meeting.

If it were a meeting of that nature, I can assure you, Albus, you would have been invited. Besides, I feel your presence is needed here.

A knock sounded at the door along with the voice of Severus Snape.

Headmaster, you are needed in the Great Hall.

For what reason, Severus? I highly doubt the students are up!

Not all, but several are, and- Severus voice trailed off.

You re sense of students misbehaving is uncanny! Albus whispered to Minerva as he changed and opened the door.

Sorry to bother you so early, Headmaster- their voices grew silent as they walked away from the slowly closing door, and Minerva slid down so she was once again lying on the bed.

She started to drift off, but shook her head and climbed out of the large bed. Minerva found a clean pair of robes, and once she was ready, could hear students milling around outside. She grabbed her hat and wand and headed for the front doors, surprised to already see a line of students and Argus Filch.

Going into Hogsmeade as well, Professor?

I am.

Minerva grabbed her cloak from the seemingly too large coat closet, and stepped out of the castle, leading the line of students into the all-Wizarding village. She walked until she got past the gates, and then turned around and looked at the elegant, medieval castle that was her home. She could see the lake glistening and the ripples from the giant squid. She turned her attention back to the castle, and the students that could be seen in the windows, and stretched out on the grass. Minerva remembered everything she had done on the Hogwarts grounds; all the fights with her friends, all the good times, the romance, the enemies.

Minerva shook her head, sending the memories back where they belonged. She turned around and continued walking down the road to Hogsmeade and The Three Broomsticks.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were already there when Minerva arrived, with four glasses of Firewhiskey sitting on the table.

Minerva, glad you could make it, Molly stood and hugged Minerva lightly and stepped back as Arthur shook her hand.

Is Remus still coming?

He said he was, but something might have come up.

Should we wait for him?

We can wait a few more minutes.

The three sat in silence, listening to the conversations of the students around them. After a few minutes the door burst open, and Remus Lupin entered. He looked around the room quickly, and his eyes landed on Minerva. He worked his way through the labyrinth of tables and chairs to sit in the empty chair next to Arthur.

Morning Remus, Minerva looked around at all the students and then turn her attention back to her friends.

Shall we get to business?

I don t get the feeling this is urgent, but it certainly seemed important. Is everything okay, Minerva?

Minerva smiled as Molly, Arthur and Remus faced her. She fingered her ring under the table, and glanced around The Three Broomsticks one more time.

Albus and I got married, her smile grew larger as she spoke the words.

MINERVA! Molly shrieked as she stood up and ran to the other side of the table.

That is such wonderful news!

How was the wedding?

It was quite, just Albus and I.

Pomona Sprout told me you two were planning a large wedding with the Hogwarts staff.

We were, but Fudge intercepted and we had to cancel.

Why would Fudge care about you two getting married?

Conflict of interest.

So you two eloped?

Yes, we did.

Minerva, be careful. You don t need to be on Fudge s bad side.

I don t think he ll be Minister for much longer. Anyways, he has no proof.

Minerva, just please be careful. It s hard enough with You-Know-Who running around who knows where.

We ll be fine, Molly. Albus has lasted this long!

Just be careful.

Yes, for our sake, for the sake of your students.

I promise I ll be careful, and I ll tell Albus as well.

Good.

Any other news?

You-Know-Who s army is growing stronger.

I figured as much. How is the Order coming?

Not very many people want to join. They re all so scared.

Have faith.

Minerva felt a dull pain in her chest, and shifted in her seat. Even though Dolores is gone, her stunning spells still pain me, even a year later!

Minerva, are you alright? Molly voice drew Minerva out of her thoughts, and she looked up at the red-headed woman.

Yeah, I m fine. Listen, I should be heading back to Hogwarts now. I will see you all soon, Minerva stood and grabbed her cloak.

Good bye, Minerva.

Minerva nodded her head and exited the room, shivering when the door closed behind her. September, and it s already cold. She looked around at the Hogwarts students swarming Hogsmeade and caught a glimpse of Potter, Weasley and Granger. Satisfied that everything was okay, she began walking up the path towards Hogwarts, still feeling chilled, but at ease.


	15. Christmas

Christmas break arrived all too quickly, and soon most of the students and some of the teachers had left. Minerva and Albus stayed, but the Headmaster left at the start of break on an unknown errand. Minerva woke up the morning after Christmas break started to find Albus gone, and not anywhere in the castle. She sighed and sat up, having the feeling that this break was going to be exceedingly long. Minerva slowly slid off the bed and looked around the darkened room. There were only two doors, one of which led into Albus office. She grabbed her robe off the chair and put it on as she heard a mild pounding on the office door. Minerva groaned silently as she quickly dressed and grabbed her wand. She opened the bedroom door and stepped into the lighter office before pausing in front of the office door. Her hair still hung in long waves and her robes were slightly wrinkled. Minerva shook her head and eased the door open slowly as she came face to face with the Minister of Magic.

Good morning, Madame McGonagall.

Morning, Minister. How may I help you?

I was looking for Albus, but I gather that he isn t here.

I m afraid he just left.

May I inquire as to why you look like you have just awoken?

I wished to see Albus off before he left, but I awoke late.

Mhmm, indeed now? Cornelius Fudge fingered his hat as he looked around Albus office.

Minister, I have things I must attend to, especially with Albus gone. I am Deputy Headmistress.

Oh, yes, yes, pardon me.

With that the Minister left Hogwarts and Minerva left her husband s office, heading down to breakfast.

Albus returned a few days later, and Minerva noticed that his hand was decidedly worse. He refused to tell her what had happened, but she worried about it all the same. The couple didn t hear from the Minister again, and it was soon discovered that Cornelius Fudge had been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeor. Minerva wasn t sure of how she felt about the new Minister, but she was relieved that most of her attention no longer had to be centered on hiding her marriage. Her attention, instead, was directed towards the obvious increasing strength of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Minerva knew that Hogwarts was safe, and as long as Albus was here, it would continue to remain safe. The Daily Prophet continued to list those who had gone missing, and those who had shown up dead. It grew longer every day.

Each morning, when the Prophet arrived, Minerva quickly perused the list, looking for any familiar names. She never saw an Order person, but that wasn t all she was looking for. She longed never to see the name on that list; it meant death, but she had to know if they were still alive, and what had happened to them. The morning before term started again, Minerva found herself once again scanning the missing-dead list. As she read, she thought of all the secrets she had, and all the ones Albus didn t know, and ones she didn t plan on telling him. Minerva felt guilty, but at the same time, she found justice. She knew there were things Albus wasn t telling her, so she ought to have a few of her own. It was then that a name jumped off the page, stealing her attention; Richard Childs. Below were four other names, Annemarie Childs, Sara Childs, Emma Childs, and Lawrence Childs. Minerva felt her breath catch in her throat, and her vision swam before her. It can t be! It s not possible! They can t be .. dead! Minerva struggled to keep her thoughts centered, but she couldn t concentrate. A tear slid down her cheek, and she found herself slumped on the floor in her room in uncontrollable sobs, the Daily Prophet face down on the stone floor beside her. 


	16. Richard Childs

Twenty year old Minerva McGonagall walked quietly and alone through the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. Hogwarts students swarmed around her, and Hogwarts itself stood guard over the town. Minerva stared up at the castle that had been her home for seven years, and the place she hadn t seen in two. Her thoughts were interrupted when a student bumped into her, and then ran away while mumbling apologies. Minerva sighed and turned her attention back to the task at hand; magic preformed in front of Muggles. She laughed to herself at the stupidity of the situation. Hogsmeade was an all-Wizarding town, so how magic could be performed in front of a Muggle was beyond her. Minerva listened like a good Ministry worker and had Disparated to Hogsmeade to see how much credibility the claim had.

Several hours later Minerva left the small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, having done four Obliviate spells, and sent four Muggles back to London. She hadn t asked how they had arrived in Hogsmeade, nor had she wanted to know. Minerva glanced up at the sun and figured it to only be a few hours after noon. Hogwarts students still milled around the town, but not many, so Minerva decided to stop in the Three Broomsticks. She found a small table in the front corner and sat there in silence as she waited for her Butterbeer. When it arrived, Minerva sat with her thoughts, her mind not concentrating on much of anything. An attention getting cough brought her back to reality.

Hello, miss. Minerva looked up at the body belonging to the voice. It was a tall male, at least six feet, with closely cut brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore navy blue robes and held a mug of Firewhiskey in his hand.

Hello Minerva self-consciously smoothed down her hair and shifted in her seat.

You looked lonely over here. May I sit? She nodded her head and the man sat down.

My name is Richard, Richard Childs, he held out his hand as he said the words.

Minerva McGonagall, Minerva shook his hand and then drew hers back to her mug.

A graduate from Hogwarts, no doubt, and a Ministry worker now, Richard smiled and took a sip from his drink.

And how do you know that? Minerva was curious more than anything.

You re wearing Ministry robes, and you know the town. Plus I saw the way you looked at Hogwarts.

You ve been following me? Minerva felt slightly alarmed at the thought.

Oh dear no! I came out of Zonko s as you walked past, and then saw you walk into here. So, what brings you to Hogsmeade?

Ministry business, magic performed in front of Muggles, Minerva laughed, remember how the ordeal had gone down. What brings you to Hogsmeade?

I was visiting my sister and her family for Christmas. For some reason she doesn t like to come out to Scotland to visit me.

You re from Scotland? Minerva felt her spirit rise at the mention of her home-country.

I am, and so are you, if I m not mistaken. Minerva laughed when she heard him allow his accent to sound.

Born and raised! she smiled and found herself enjoying the company of the wizard. What do you do?

I m an Auror, about two years now.

Must be busy, especially with all the rumors going around.

Sadly, most aren t rumors

The two were silent for a few moments as students trickled out of the Three Broomsticks. Minerva absently stirred her Butterbeer as she looked at Richard.

I would love to do this again, sometime. Richard smiled coyly at Minerva as he took another drink.

I would too. Minerva smiled back and laughed.

Regretfully, I must head back to Scotland now, and you must return to the Ministry. Good day, Minerva, and what a pleasure it was to meet you.

Good bye, Richard.

Richard left and Minerva a few moments later. As she stood outside the Three Broomsticks in the falling darkness, she stared up at the candlelit castle. She longed to return, but the Ministry kept her busy, and she was content at the present time.

Minerva and Richard continued seeing each other, their relationship growing into friendship, and then blossoming into romance. By March of 1955 Minerva and Richard were married, with a child on the way. The family felt unease at the stories of Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named going around, and Richard feared the rising amounts of dark wizards. In November, Minerva gave birth to a beautiful black haired girl, Sara Childs. In August of the following year, Minerva gave birth to another black haired girl, Emma. By then Sara was showing signs of being a magnificent witch. Shortly after Emma was born Minerva received a promotion at the Ministry. She thought of the days she spent in Hogsmeade and realized she didn t want to work at the Ministry. She longed to go back to Hogwarts.

Only a few weeks into August, Minerva composed a letter addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, inquiring as to a teaching position. She didn t receive a response, but continued watching her two children, having quit the Ministry.

Finally a response came, and Albus Dumbledore offered her the position of Transfiguration professor. With great joy, Minerva accepted the job, and prepared to leave the beginning of December. Sara was a year old, and Emma only months. Both would become extraordinary witches, but Minerva wouldn t be there. The night before Minerva left for Hogwarts, she and Richard fought over her leaving. He couldn t stay home and watch their infant children, and neither could Minerva with her new job. They fought well into the night, until Minerva ran from the house in tears, never looking back.


	17. Death Reveals All

With shaking hands Minerva flipped the newspaper face-up. She refused to believe what it said, yet the names stood out, painfully bright. Her ex-husband and two children were dead, as were his new wife and their child. Minerva thought back thirty years to when Sara and Emma had been at Hogwarts. The girls had both been Sorted into Gryffindor like their parents, but never knew of their mother s presence. Richard had been unmarried at the time, not marrying until Sara was 13 and Emma was 12. Minerva remembered watching the two children, remembered teaching them. Both girls looked just like she had at their age, yet no one thought to make the connection. Minerva had stayed silent, not even telling Richard she had seen their children. After the two girls graduated, Minerva never heard from them again, and never knew what had happened to them.

Minerva forced herself to return to the present and smothered the Daily Prophet in her hands. Tears were still falling, and her chest still rose unevenly from her labored breathing. Minerva wiped away a few tears and started to stand, but renewed sobs forced her back to the ground. She leaned her head up against the cold stone wall of her office and allowed the tears to fall freely, not caring if she drowned in her sorrow and pain. Minerva s eyes closed, and she felt the newspaper fall from her hand. She sat there in pained silence until she felt the air near her stir, and felt arms around her. Her eyes opened quickly and found Albus kneeling next to her, concern filling his eyes.

Minerva, what s wrong?

She knew he wouldn t accept she was fine, because she wasn t. Minerva struggled to take a deep breath and decided she would tell her husband of her past.

You might want to sit down, this could be awhile. Her voice cracked, but she was beyond caring.

Albus slid down the wall so that he was sitting beside her, with his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. Like that, Minerva revealed everything about her romance with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and her marriage with Richard Childs.

When Minerva finished her last tears had dried, and Albus still held her close. He was silent, save for his breathing, but his hand moved idly on her shoulder. She wished he would say something, so she would know what he was thinking, but he remained silent. Minerva allowed him his time and stared at the crumpled Daily Prophet. Finally Albus spoke, but his voice was controlled, revealing no emotion.

Why did you never tell me?

I was afraid, Albus. I regret it all.

You regret going out with Riddle, you regret marrying Richard Childs?

I don t regret marrying him, I regret leaving him. I regret leaving behind my children! Tears once again began to fall down Minerva s cheeks.

Why did you? You loved him, did you not?

We fought, the night before I left. I didn t know what to do, so I ran.

Does anyone else know?

About what?

Everything.

Anyone who was in my year, or Tom s year knew, but I ve had no contact with them since I left. As far as Richard goes, the only ones who know are my parents, who re dead, and his family. My children knew, and his second wife might have known.

You re daughters never knew you?

Oh, they knew me alright, Minerva gave a bitter laugh through her tears. They knew me as Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor.

Sara and Emma Childs .. Sara was Head Girl, and Emma was a prefect.

Yes, they were.

They look so much like you.

Finally someone had made the connection between Minerva and her daughters, but it was too late.

Not anymore.

It s not your fault. You know that, Minerva?

How is it not my fault, Albus? I abandoned them before they could speak! I knew Sara for eight years, Emma for seven, and never as their mother, always as their teacher. If I had stayed, they d be alive!

Minerva, don t you see! If you had stayed, you would be dead as well.

But I would have known my children for all 40 years of their life. I could have had more. I could have had a family, and died with them.

Albus was silent as he contemplated his wife s words. He felt betrayed by her secrets, but he tried not to; he had several of his own.

You would rather have known and died with them, than not know them and live? Albus made it a question.

I would. Ever since the moment I away from them, I regretted it.

Did you love them?

Sara and Emma without a doubt. They were my own flesh and blood. As for Richard, I thought I did, but now I m not so sure. The feelings I had for him don t come close to the ones I have for you. I love you, Albus, and I m sorry for not telling you before.

I love you too, Minerva, but I m glad you told me Albus paused, considering telling his wife everything.

Albus weighed the consequences of telling her what would happen. After a few moments of silence he realized telling her would only cause her more pain, and she didn t need any more. With a small groan, Albus stood and helped Minerva to her feet. She started to fall back down, but he caught her, and with a firm grip, led her from the room. 


End file.
